surprise!
by ms.stylinson
Summary: I cant believe what my eyes are seeing. Im sure peeta is going to be happy but... how do I tell him?. what katniss didnt know is that Peeta also had something to tell her.


**authors note: okay i had this idea in my head for awhile, this is my first hunger games fanfic, and English is not my first language so Im sorry if theres any mistakes. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

It is beautiful day, everything seems so perfect and peaceful, except me, I am shaking, and my heart is beating like a thousand times per minute. I wait, and wait, and wait, ok maybe I am not waiting that long, but the minutes seem to last forever.

Finally, it is time, a chill runs down my spine, and my hands are shaking really bad. When I look down, I can't believe my eyes. I rub them and take a second look, thinking maybe I was mistaken, but there is no way to mistake it, those two lines make it very clear. I am pregnant.

Now that I think of it, it explains a lot, like why I'm suddenly craving weird things, and having mood swings. I just didn't think I was pregnant, I don't know, its still weird imagining myself with kids.

I know I should be happy, after all I did agree to have children someday , I just didn't expect that day to be so soon. I don't really know what I feel. It not quite happiness, it's not sadness either, or anger. I always thought it was stupid when people said they don't have words to describe their feelings, but now I understand them.

Now, a million thoughts rush through my head. Should I call my mom? No, I think Peeta should be the first to know. Peeta… oh my god I have no idea how am I going to tell him, should I call him? I mean, I'm sure he's going to be happy, but I don't want him to faint. I should wait until he comes back home. Now that I think of it, I don't even remember why he went out. I think he told me his workers had a problem in the bakery. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait till he comes back.

I have no idea when he's going to be back, it could be in ten minutes, or it could be in the late afternoon. My nerves are killing me; I need to find a way to distract myself. On a regular day I would go hunting, but now that I'm pregnant, I don't think it would be a good idea.

I decide to make knots, the way that Finnick taught me to. I find myself spending a good time thinking about Finnick, Prim, Rue, even Cato, and all those people that are no longer here.

Suddenly, the phone rings, I answer it and a smile comes to my lips, its Peeta.

"Hey beautiful" he says, even though I can't see him, I know he's smiling.

"Hey" I reply hoping that he doesn't notice my nerves. I think he didn't notice, and if he did, he is hiding it very well.

"Shouldn't you be hunting?" he asks

"I just don't feel like hunting today" I reply

"Are you okay?" I can hear the concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine don't worry" I reassure him

"Umm well... in that case I need you to do me a favor" now he is the one who seems nervous "could you go to the market and buy some flour and cake icing?"

This is weird, he never asks me to do anything related with the bakery, but since I'm trying to keep myself busy I just say yes.

"Do you want me to drop them by the bakery?" I ask.

"Umm no, I'll take them tomorrow" he answers.

"okay" i reply, and leave the house.

* * *

When I return home, the sun is already setting, I didn't think I would stay out that long, but I spent a lot of time watching baby things, maybe I am excited about this baby after all.

I walk to the front door and find that it is locked, which is weird because I always leave it unlocked. I knock the door and hear Peeta inside running from one side to the other. When he arrives at the door, he gives me a peck on the lips. Then, I realize he is wearing a suit, and has a huge smile on his face.

"Ready for dinner?" he asks. He must have noticed the puzzled look on my face because he just laughs and say. "It's your birthday remember? You never told me what you wanted to do so I thought I could do something nice for you. Surprise! You can change your clothes if you want"

Now it makes sense why Peeta wanted me to get those bakery things, he just wanted me outside of the house!

When I come back down Peeta still has that smile on his face. He guides me to the garden where I see a beautiful table with lit candles in the middle. I just relax and enjoy dinner. The food is amazing.

As the night goes by, I notice Peeta getting more and more anxious. He goes to the kitchen and brings back a box-shaped cake. I stare at the cake, it is really pretty. Peeta puts it on the table and says.

"I have one more surprise for you, open it"

I lift the lid of the box and I see this beautiful white- gold ring. I take a closer look and see that is has the pearl Peeta gave me during the quarter quell incrusted in the middle. Then I hear a metallic sound, I turn my face and see Peeta bending down on one knee.

"Katniss, it's no secret that I'm in love with you, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, we've been through a lot together, and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

I have a bump in my throat, but I manage to whisper "yes".

Peeta takes the ring from my hand and slides it through my finger. He gets on his feet and I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a passionate kiss. I start feeling butterflies and that's when I remember. I pull away and my heart starts racing again.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks. I can see the concern in his face

I take a deep breath and say "there's nothing wrong"

"Then what happens? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you too"

"Really?" he asks. "What is it?" he says while lifting his eyebrow. I can tell he doesn't believe me.

"Yes really" I step closer to him and put his hand on my stomach "I'm pregnant" I say grinning.

Peeta looks as shocked as I was when I found out. To my surprise he doesn't faint, he just pulls me closer and gives me a sweet, but passionate kiss.

When we pull back he strokes my hair and whispers "katniss Everdeen, you just made me the happiest man alive"

I smile and then say "you're going to be a good daddy I know it"

He smiles back and says "and you'll be the best wife and mommy, I know it"

We lay down in the grass, looking at the stars and holding each other. Wishing this moment could last forever. I'm sure we'll have more moments like these in the future.


End file.
